Trapped
by outsidegalaxy
Summary: Gaara is in love withe Lee, who is being abused by Neji. Yaoi, lemon, noncon, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

HI! I got this idea for a one-shot from a doujin I saw on DA called 'Poles Apart'. I'm not actually using the story line, just the basic idea. I command you to go read it! I adore Lee-chan, I really do, but the more I love a character the more inclined I am to make bad things happen to them. This is the first time I've actually posted a lemon, be nice!

Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con, lemon

Pairings: One-sided Nejilee, Gaalee

Trapped

Gaara had business in the hidden leaf village, but that wasn't why he was here. He could easily be dozens of other places but he was here, watching as Lee trained. However socially and emotionally retarded he might be he knew two things. One: he was in love with bushy eye browed, adorable Lee. Two: no matter how normal he was acting, (Well normal for Lee, anyways.) that something was horribly wrong. Even as he leapt away through the trees the expression on Lee's face haunted him. He looked like someone who is trapped, and had long ago accepted that there was no way out.

He had sensed Gaara there but he didn't say anything. Why not, he scolded himself in his mind, why not talk to Gaara? Because I'm scared, he decided. But what exactly is it I'm scared of? Gaara was his friend and he wasn't afraid of being killed, so what was it? Maybe you're afraid of falling in love with him, whispered a voice, because you know you can't afford to. No, thought Lee, I couldn't fall in love with Gaara; I belong to **him**.

"Lee," said an all too familiar voice, interrupting his reverie, "You're training too late. You were supposed to be back home by nine." Neji stepped forward from the shadows and grabbed him by the wrist, smirking evilly. Lee knew what that expression meant had seen it too many times not too.

"N-Neji, please no," he whimpered, knowing full and well it was useless to ask. Neji would use him as he wanted. This training ground was secluded. No one would save him. He was pushed to the forest floor roughly and Neji's hands quickly divested him of his green uniform, tossing it away.

"This uniform is ugly, you are mine and as such you will wear what I tell you to," Lee nodded numbly in agreement as Neji moved toward his throat. Teeth grazed his skin and he flinched away by instinct.

"Now, now Lee," Neji chided gently, even as he slapped Lee in the face for punishment, "you know you enjoy it." Lee didn't answer as Neji moved down and across his chest, leaving marks as a sign of dominance and ownership. He leered down at Lee who had tears steaming down his face. He knew Neji was rough and often liked to take him without preparation. Apparently, Neji was a mind reader.

"I'll tell you what," he whispered in the trembling Lee's ear, "If you want to be prepped you can do it yourself." Lee stared dumbly up at Neji who had moved back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?" asked Lee turning red in shame.

"I don't like to repeat myself, you heard me Lee," smirked Neji, "you have thirty seconds." Neji began to strip and Lee's mind raced. Should he do it? Degrade himself to that level? But you're already worthless, said the voice in his head. Still, no, he couldn't.

"Time's up," said Neji as he abruptly flipped Lee on his stomach.

"It's such a shame," he murmured while stroking Lee's hair, "that could have caused you much less pain. Oh well, maybe next time." He thrust into Lee, causing the boy to cry out in pain. He was never gentle and this time was no different. He picked up speed and hit something inside Lee that caused the boy to see stars.

"N-Neji! Ah, please more!" He cried as Neji began pumping his erection. He was thrusting into Neji's hand and moaning even as tears ran down his face. He hated this, but he could never fight back. And when he came, seeing a white flash of white even in the dark forest, he would call Neji's name. And when Neji left him there, leaving clothes that he was to start wearing from now on, he would whisper the name of the one he could fall in love with; wishing with all his heart that he was there.

"Gaara…"

How was it? I don't usually write, but this called to me. I know Neji is acting like an asshole, but I needed a bad guy, and he acts like a bit of an asshole normally any ways. I might write another chapter, if I get enough reviews of people wanting me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! This has been calling out to me to write it so I am. Thank you SO much if you reviewed! I LOVE YOU! I'm thinking of re-naming this 'Face Down' after the song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I actually do love Nejilee but I love Gaalee as well. All in all I just love Lee! I'm sorry this is so short; I've got the next one planned out

Warnings: Yaoi present angst, past fluff, Yuri

Pairings: Nejilee, Gaalee

Lee walked around the old training ground. He had not been here since Gai-sensei and Ten-ten had died. A stranger watching would have seen an extremely slender boy with silky short black hair with large, obsidian eyes. One of his old friends would have the sadness in those eyes. He was wearing a dark green Chinese style shirt with black trousers and his usual bandages in place. Neji-sama had chosen the outfit, but let the bandages stay. He said they were convenient. Lee stood staring at a post for a while, then, making up his mind to have at least this part of his life to himself; he began training. As he mercilessly attacked the innocent peace of wood, he thought back to how it used to be. Before the plague, before the deaths of their team mate and sensei, things had been good.

flashback

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Neji-kun," Lee begged, eyes watering, "We have to take him in! He'll die if we don't!" Neji looked at the baby squirrel in Lee's outstretched hands, then back to the pleading face of his love.

"All right," said Neji, "but don't you dare- Lee, why are you looking at me as if I've grown an extra head?" Lee had placed the baby squirrel gently back in the towel lined box.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS AFFECTED NEJI-KUN!!!!!!!" Lee cried, hugging the stoic boy, "YOU HAVE FINALLY LEARNED KINDNESS!" Neji smirked and lunged forward, pinning Lee to the ground and tickling him into submission.

"We'll see who's 'nice' now."

end flashback

Lee felt something wet on his face. He told himself that it was sweat. Anyone watching would have sworn they were tears.

Kankurou rolled his eyes as he saw Temari and Hinata making out in front of the kazekage building. He sighed and pushed past them.

"I do NOT feel like watching you two play tonsil hockey today!" he growled as he stomped into the building. The abrupt manner and absence of a lewd comment made her suspicious. She disentangled herself from her girlfriend of two years and followed him inside.

"All right little bro, there has to be a reason you're pmsing today." He glared at her but said nothing. She smirked at him.

"Are you trying to imitate Gaara?"

"Who's trying to imitate me?" Gaara asked, coming form out of nowhere. Temari was sure if there was a scare-the-shit-out-of-you-by-appearing-from-thin-air club, Gaara would be the president.

"I am NOT imitating Gaara!" Kankurou snarled as he walked away, "I just wish people would stop living on the past."

I know this is crap. I'm planning on making this several chapters long and am starting work on the third.


End file.
